


Paubaya

by potatokuja



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Character Death, Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatokuja/pseuds/potatokuja
Summary: Is falling out of love caused by falling out of love or caused by knowing you can easily comeback?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Paubaya

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposedly a KuroTsuki Angst AU but when I finished planning it, I think it became KenKuroTsuki now. I don't intend to offend anyone and I don't also want you to hate any character. God bless us and read well!
> 
> Ships: KuroKen, KuroTsuki, BokuAka, KageHina, IwaOi, DaiSuga
> 
> Language: English and Filipino (TagLish)

_You don't need someone to make you_   
_complete. You only need someone_   
_to accept you completely._   
_—Anonymous_

_Saan nagsimulang magbago ang lahat_   
_Kailan nung ako'y 'di na naging sapat_   
_Ba't di mo sinabi nung una pa lang_   
_Ako ang kailangan, pero 'di ang mahal_

"Tsuki? Uwi ka na?" Tanong ni Yamaguchi sa kaibigan habang nakangiti

"Oo sana...pero hindi ko pa kasi alam kung may susundo" Sabi naman ni Tsukishima habang patuloy na tinitignan ang cellphone nya

"Tsukishima! Sabay ka na saamin. Late na oh" Wika naman ni Sugawara na kakadating lang kasama sila Kageyama at Daichi

"E..Eh? Ano kasi....Si Tetsu—" Sasabihin sana ni Tsukishima pero pinigilan siya ni Sugawara

"Hep! hep! Masyado mo naman yata kaming pinagpapalit diyan kay Kuroo? Magtext ka nalang na mauuna ka na. Libre kita strawberry shortcake pauwi" Sabi ni Sugawara at kumindat

Napatawa naman ng mahina si Tsukishima na nagpangiti kay Sugawara

'He's been a lot lively during his relationship. I'm glad' He thought

"Sige, Sugawara-san. Magtetext nalang ako" Sabi ni Tsukishima at tinulak naman siya nila Daichi at Yamaguchi palakad at sabay sabay silang naglakad

Kuroo Tetsurou ko<3

Ingat ka. I love you

Tetsu? San ka? San ka  
kakain? May pinadala si   
Mama sakin na lunch natin

Uy?  
  
Tetsu, 5:00pm tapos ng   
meeting namin. Kayo ba?

Tetsu, tapos na meeting   
namin. Maihahatid mo ba   
ako?

Busy ka ba? Sorry  
  
Tetsurou, sumabay na ako kila Sugawara-san. Binlack mail nila ako ng strawberry shortcakeT.T

—

**6:52pm**

"Tetsurou, hinatid mo na ba si Kei?" Biglang tanong ni Akaashi na nagpatingin sa mga kagrupo nila mula sakanya papunta kay Kuroo

"Hindi pa. Hindi pa tayo tapos dito" Sagot naman ni Kuroo na nakatingin parin sa laptop niya

"Ako na muna gagawa diyan. Ihatid mo muna si Kei sakanila. Naghihintay na yun" Sabi ni Akaashi at lumapit kay Kuroo

"Uuwi naman yun kasama sila Suga" Sagot ni Kuroo

"Hindi umuuwi si Tsukishima mag isa nang hindi ikaw ang naghahatid o kung uuwi man siya magpapaalam siya. Nag paalam na ba siya?" Tanong ni Akaashi na nagpahinto kay Kuroo sa pagtatype at yumuko

"Hoy wag kayo mag aaway ah" Wika ni Iwaizumi pero hindi natinag ang dalawa nang tumingin si Kuroo kay Akaashi

"Nagtext nanaman ba si Tsukishima sayo kaya pinag iinitan mo nanaman ako? Wag mo na muna siya pansinin okay? Uuwi naman siya kung gusto—" Isang matunog na sampal ang dumapo sa pisngi ni Kuroo mula sa mga palad ni Akaashi na nagpagulat sakanya

"Keiji...." Gulat na wika ni Bokuto

"Nangako ka sakanya diba? Ihahatid mo siya ngayon. Oh bakit ganyan ka magdahilan?" Tanong ni Akaashi na kalmado parin

"Pwede ba Keiji wag ka na mangialam? Para kang si Kei! Ang sakit niyo sa ulo!" Bulalas ni Kuroo na padabog na sinara ang laptop niya at nilagay sa bag niya

"Oh edi nilabas mo din. Ano? Pagod ka na kay Kei kamo? Shuta Kuroo kung pagod ka na kay Kei mas pagod na siya sayo!" Wika pabalik ni Keiji

"Tama na yan oy! Kuroo, Akaashi. Bokuto pigilan mo naman si Akaashi" Wika ni Iwaizumi na group leader nila

"Mahal tama na uy" Bulong ni Bokuto kay Akaashi

"Oh edi pagod na kami sa isa't isa tabgina" Sabi ni Kuroo at lumabas dala ang bag niya ng padabog

"Hoy Kuroo! Bumalik ka dito! Kuroo!" Sigaw pa ni Iwaizumi pero hindi parin bumalik si Kuroo

Napaupo naman si Akaashi sa tabi ni Bokuto habang minamasahe ang ulo niya

"Shet ano ba 'tong nangyayari na 'to? Bakit biglang naging ganon si Kuroo-san?" Tanong ni Hinata na nakasimangot

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Akaashi at yumakap kay Bokuto na niyakap din siya pabalik

— 

_At kung masaya ka sa piling niya_   
_Hindi ko na pipilit pa_   
_Ang tanging hiling ko lang sakanya_   
_'Wag kang paluhain at alagaan ka niya_

"Hoy Yamamoto. Sino yung blonde na may black na roots na buhok kanina sa klase niyo?" Tanong ni Kuroo sa kaibigan

"Ha? Si Kenma yun. Kozume Kenma. Transferee siya galing ibang bansa. Kasama niya lagi sila Lev saka si Yaku-san" Sagot ni Yamamoto at kumagat sa sandwich niya

"Bakit mo naitanong Kuroo?" Tanong ni Kai

"Wala naman" Sagot ni Kuroo

"Kumusta kayo ni Tsukishima? Eh si Keiji? Balita ko nag away kayo kahapon?" Tanong pa ni Kai

"Nag away kayo ni Akaashi? Bago yun ah" Sabi ni Yamamoto

"Wala. Pagod lang talaga ako kagabi tapos andami ko pang iniisip kaya siguro sakanya ko naibuhos lahat" Sabi ni Kuroo at yumuko

"Eh kayo ni Tsukishima? Kumusta?" Tanong ulit ni Kai

Napapikit si Kuroo at pinagsalikop ang mga kamay niya sa harap ng mukha niya

"Hindi ko din alam. Ang gulo lang" Sagot niya

"Dalawang taon na kayo ni Tsukishima, Kuroo-san. Pagod na agad?" Tanong ni Fukunaga

Gusto niyang sabihing " _Oo pagod na ako_ " pero hindi niya alam kung saang parte ng relasyon nila siya napagod

"Masaya ka pa ba, Kuroo-san?"

Sa totoo lang, hindi niya rin alam

—

"Masaya ka pa ba, Tsukishima?"

Nagulat naman si Tsukishima sa biglang tanong ni Sugawara sakanya

"Huh? O—Oo naman. Masayang masaya" Wika ni Tsukishima at ngumiti

Nagtinginan naman sila Sugawara at Akaashi at nagkibit balikat si Sugawara

"Ano na bang ganap sainyo? Hindi ba kayo nag aaway? O may napapansin ka bang kakaiba sakanya?" Tanong ni Hinata

"Wala naman...sa tingin ko wala naman. Normal lang. Hindi lang siya agad nakakareply saakin kasi baka...busy?" Sabi ni Tsukishima at sumubo ng cake niya

"Pare pareho lang tayo ng section. Bakit ikaw may free time pero siya wala?" Tanong bigla ni Kageyama

"Ohhh....Kageyama bakit bigla kang naconcern sa love life ni Tsuki?" Tanong ni Hinata

"Heh! Concern naman talaga ako sakanya! K—Kaibigan ko siya! Bobo!" Depensa ni Kageyama at binatukan si Hinata

"Aray ko!" Wika ni Hinata at binalikan ng palo si Kageyama

"Uy ganyan nagsimula lolo't lola ko" Wika ni Yachi at tumawa

"Eh kahit ganyan sila magsimula hindi naman sila magiging lolo kasi hindi naman mabubuntis yang si Hinata" Sabi ni Oikawa at tumawa na nagpatawa sa ilan sakanila

"Oo nga noh" Sabi ni Sugawara "Yun lang" Sabi pa niya

Ngumiti naman si Tsukishima

_'Gusto kaya ni Tetsu ng baby? Eh paano ko naman ibibigay yon? Ewan ko sa'yo Kei...Ang weird mo mag isip'_ Sa isip isip niya at bahagyang tumawa

Naputol ang pag iisip niya nang mahagip ng mga mata niya si Kuroo

Napangiti siya nang makitang ayos lang ito dahil sa naikwento ni Akaashi ang nangyari kahapon

Ngunit napawi ang ngiti niya nang makita kung paano tumawa at ngumiti si Kuroo sa kausap nito

_'Pinakitaan niya ba ako ng ganyang ngiti? Bakit....Bakit may nararamdaman akong kakaiba?...Tetsu? Tetsurou.....Mahal mo ako diba?'_

Nandidilim ang mga mata niya hanggang sa wala na siyang makita kundi itim at narinig ang mga tawag ng mga kaibigan niya

"Tsuki? Tsukishima?!"

—

"Tapos na klase mo? Sige sunduin kita diyan sa room mo. Oo sabay na tayo maglunch. Bye!" Masayang wika ni Kuroo at nagmamadaling lumabas ng room nila

"Tetsurou! Teka!" Nagmamadalimg tawag ni Tsukishima ngunit hindi niya na rin naabutan si Kuroo na nagpasimangot sakanya

"Bat laging nagmamadali yun? Kala mo di tayo friends" Sabi ni Bokuto at kinamot ang batok niya

"Ayaw niyo ba kausapin si Kuroo? Masyado na siya nagiging distant saatin" Sabi ni Suga na hinahagod ang likod ni Tsukishima

"Kayo. Ayaw ko dahil baka kapag nalaman ko yung dahilan ay masampal ko siya" Sabi ni Akaashi

"I second the motion!" Sabi ni Oikawa at tinaas pa ang kamay niya

"Kami nalang. Kausapin namin siya ni Boks mamaya" Sabi ni Daichi at nagpatuloy na sila sa paglalakad

"Hindi ba may kausap siya sa phone? Sino ba yon?" Tanong ni Bokuto

"Kaya nga tatanungin niyo mamaya. Itanong niyo din yun. Kakausapin din namin mamaya sila Kai incase na magsinungaling yang manok na yan" Sabi ni Sugawara

"Suga-san...." Mahinang bati ni Tsukishima kay Sugawara

"Oo alam ko Tsuki. Hindi siya manok, expression lang yon" Sabi ni Sugawara

_'Tetsu....Ano bang nangyayari?'_

—

"Ano ganap ha? Ang distant mo kaya" Sabi ni Bokuto

"Wow distant" Sabi ni Daichi

"Narinig ko lang kay Suga yon hehe. Ano ba meaning non?" Tanong ni Bokuto at kinamot ang batok niya

"Taena mo Boks. Seryoso na kasi! Ano bang nangyayari Kuroo?" Tanong ni Daichi

Napabuntong hininga si Kuroo at tumingin kay Daichi at Bokuto

"Hindi ko alam. Alam kong pinangako ko sainyo na mamahalin ko si Kei regardless of what people may say or regardless of what will happen in the future. Pero parang.....nawawala na kasi yung nararamdaman ko sakanya" Sabi ni Kuroo

Maikling katahimikan ang bumalot sakanila bago magsalita si Bokuto

"Hindi mo na mahal si Kei?" Tanong niya

"Hindi ko alam Bok—"

"Oh may mahal ka lang na iba?" Tanong pa nito

"Akala mo hindi namin pansin? Kayo na ba nung nasa kabilang section? Yung Kozume? Nasabi ni Lev kay Hinata kanina tapos sinabi ni Hinata saamin" Sabi ni Daichi

"Alam na ni Kei?" Gulat na tanong ni Kuroo

"Hindi. Saaming dalawa lang ni Boks sinabi ni Hinata. Ayaw niya daw kasi pag alala yung mga nanay sa squad na protection squad din ni Kei" Sagot ni Daichi. Napabuntong hininga naman si Kuroo

"Alam ba ni Kozume na kayo ni Kei? Niligawan mo si Kozume? Habang kayo ni Kei? Tanga ka Kuroo? o bobo?" Tanong ni Bokuto

"Hindi ko alam! May nararamdaman ako kay Kenma kaya niligawan ko siya" Sabi ni Kuroo at hinilamos sa mukha niya ang dalawang kamay

"Eh si Tsukishima?" Tanong ni Daichi

"Hindi....Hindi ko alam" Sagot ni Kuroo

"Bakit hindi mo alam? Shuta Kuroo bakit hindi mo alam?! Akala ko ba mamahalin mo si Tsukishima kahit anong mangyari?! Bakit nagkakaganyan ka?!" Napalakas na sabi ni Bokuto sa kaibigan

"Hindi ko din alam! Mahal...Mahal ko si Kei...pero mahal ko din si Kenma! Anong gagawin ko?!" Pasigaw ding sabi ni Kuroo

"Hoy wag kayong magsigawan!" Sabi ni Daichi habang pinipigilan ang dalawa

"Mamili ka lang ng isa. Pero at the first place hindi mo naman mamahalin si Kozume kung mahal mo pa si Kei. Kaya kung mahal mo na si Kozume, sabihan mo si Kei! Makipag hiwalay ka! Hindi yung mas lalo mo pang pinapahirapan yung buhay ni Kei!" Bulalas ni Bokuto at naglakad na paalis 

"Ayusin mo yung mga desisyon mo sa buhay pare. Kung ayaw mo na kay Kei, wag mong pilitan yang sarili mo. Pero wag mo rin namang saktan yung tao. Makipaghiwalay ka sakanya ng maayos" Sabi ni Daichi at sinundan si Bokuto

Napaupo si Kuroo sa mga upuan malapit sa puno at sinabunutan ang sarili

_'Putabginang buhay 'to'_

—

"Hindi ko alam break na pala sila Kuroo-san saka Tsukishima?" Rinig nilang sabi ng isang babae

"Siguro? Narinig ko ding balita na sila na daw nung Kenma, yung transferee" Sabi ng kausap nito

"Wow parang love at first sight noh? Sabihin mo kay Semi yung balita! Diba matagal na niyang gusto yung si Tsukishima?" Sabi ng unang nagsalita

"Oo nga noh. Sabihin natin!" Sabi naman nang kausap nito

"Shuta bat ganyan mga balita? Kelan kayo nagbreak? At sino si Kenma?" Tanong ni Oikawa

"Anong need naten kay Kenma?" Tanong ng isang lalaki na nasa harapan nila

"Yaku-san?" Tanong ni Hinata

"Sino ka?" Tanong ni Yaku

"Kaibigan ako ni Lev!" Sabi ni Hinata

"Ahh...ok. Pero anong kailangan niyo kay Kenma?" Tanong niya

"Totoo bang si Kenma na at si Kuroo? Yung nasa Engineering section 5?" Tanong ni Sugawara

"Oo. Nung nakaraan lang. Bakit? Kaibigan kayo ni Kuroo?" Tanong pa ni Yaku

Nagulat naman silang lahat sa narinig mula kay Yaku at hindi rin namalayan ni Tsukishima ang tuloy tuloy na pagpatak ng mga butil ng luha mula sa mga mata niya

"Tsuki? Okay ka lang ba?" Tanong ni Yamaguchi at inabutan siya ng panyo

"E—Excuse me..." Sabi ni Tsukishima at tumakbo palayo na sinundan naman ni Yamaguchi, Keiji at Oikawa

"Bakit biglang naiyak yon?" Tanong ni Yaku

"Boyfriend ni Kuroo si Tsukishima. Hindi ba sinabi ni Kuroo sainyo yun? At hindi rin ba alam ni Kenma yun?" Sabi ni Sugawara

_'Potah ka Kuroo hindi kita mapapatawad'_ sa isip isip ni Sugawara at sinundan sila Tsukishima. Sumunod naman sila Hinata sakanya

—

"Tetsu...." Mahinang tawag ni Tsukishima habang naglalakad silang dalawa

"Kei tigil na natin" Sabi ni Kuroo nang nakayuko at inangat ang ulo para tumingin sa harapan "Hindi na ako masaya" Sabi pa nito

Napapikit si Tsukishima habang nakakagat sa labi upang pigilan ang pagtulo ng mga namumuong luha sa mga mata niya

"Okay" Maikli sagot ni Tsukishima at ngumiti sa sarili "Masaya pa ako pero sige tigil na. Wala namang kwenta yung kasiyahan ko kung hindi ka masaya" Sabi niya at ngumiti kay Kuroo na nakatingin narin sakanya

Ngumiti siya "Pasensya na ha? Nakulangan ka ba sakin? Pasensya na. Hindi ko ba naiparamdam sayo na mahal kita? Pasensya na talaga. Sana maging masaya ka" Sabi niya habang patuloy na tumutulo ang mga pinigilan niyang mga luha kanina

Hinawakan nya ang dalawang pisngi ni Kuroo at tumingin sa mga mata nito. Marahan niyang hinalikan ang mga labi ni Kuroo at yumuko

"Alam kong mapapasaya ka niya higit   
pa sa kaya ko. Ipinapaubaya na kita sakanya, Tetsurou"

— 

_At kung masaya ka sa piling niya_   
_Hindi ko na pipilit pa_   
_Ang tanging hiling ko lang sakanya_   
_'Wag kang paluhain, at alagaan ka niya_

"Uy nagiging sakitin ka. Stay ka muna dito sa clinic okay? I'll stay with you" Sabi ni Sugawara

"No need Suga-san. Kaya ko na 'to, papahinga lang ako. Pasok ka na ulit. Salamat" Sabi ni Tsukishima at nahiga sa bed ng clinic habang kinausap naman ni Sugawara ang student nurse na si Shirabu

"Una na ako Kei! Pagaling ka okay? Babalikan kita ulit after ng subject natin" Sabi ni Suga at lumabas na ng clinic

"Try mo muna 'tong thermometer. Ang dami mo ding pasa tapos ang putla mo, saan galing lahat yan? Naaabused ka ba?" Tanong ni Shirabu at inabutan siya ng thermometer. Umiling naman si Tsukishima

"H..Hindi ko din alam. Bigla nalang sila lumitaw nang ganyan" Sabi ni Tsukishima at nilagay ang thermometer sakanya. Inapis naman ni Shirabu ang noo niya at inabot na rin ni Tsukishima ang thermometer maya maya

"Oo may lagnat ka nga, mataas din. Tatawag ako ng ibang nurse para magbantay sayo, maghahanda na kami ng ambulance para dalhin ka ng hospital" Sabi ni Shirabu at kinuha ang telephone para tumawag ng ibang nurse

"Bakit....Bakit kailangan ng h...hospital?" Tanong ni Kei habang nakahawak sa balikat ni Shirabu

"Kasi kailangan na kailangan mo na. Pahinga ka muna diyan" Sabi ni Shirabu at kinausap narin ang sumagot sa telepono

"Oo pakisabi emergency. Ikaw na magtawag ng emergency tapos sasabihan ko na din yung adviser" Wika pa niya sa telepono at binaba narin ito

Nang makarating ang ambulansya ay hiniga na nila sa stretcher si Tsukishima at dahan dahang ipinasok sa ambulansya at umalis na rin kaagad

"Excuse po maam. Student nurse Shirabu po, pasign lang po sana nitong consent para po kay Tsukishima Kei" Sabi ni Shirabu at napatingin naman ang mga kaibigan ni Kei nang marinig ang pangalan

"Ano nangyari Shirabu?" Tanong ni Sugawara

"Uhm...Sobrang taas kasi nung lagnat niya saka namumutla narin siya kaya tumawag na kami ng ambulansya. Dinala na siya sa hospital by now" Sabi ni Shirabu at nagpasalamat sa teacher na pumirma

Nagkatinginan naman ang mga magkakaibigan habang kinakabahan sa lagay ng kanilang kaibigan

Napatingin naman si Keiji kay Kuroo na hindi man lang gumalaw sa narinig, nakayuko padin ito sa desk niya

_'Ano pa nga bang aasahan ko?'_

—

"Acute Myeloid Leukemia. All this time nakikipaglaban pala sa leukemia si Kei nang wala tayong ka alam alam" Sabi ni Suga at tinanggal ang mask na suot at napikit

"Leukemia? Hindi ba cancer yun?" Tanong ni Oikawa

"Oo. Sabi ni Tita maguundergo na daw siya ng chemotheraphy starting next week kaya hindi narin siya makakapasok sa school" Sabi pa ni Suga habang naglalagay ang iba ng gown at mask para makapasok sa loob

"Tsuki..." Mahinang sabi ni Yamaguchi at pinunasan ang mga luha niya

"Delikado yun diba? Cancer e" Tanong ni Kageyama

"Oo. Infact nakakamatay yun" Sabi ni Iwaizumi

"Alam na ba ni Kuroo?" Tanong ni Daichi

"Kailangan pa ba natin siyang sabihan?" Sagot ni Keiji

"Kalma mahal" Sabi ni Bokuto

"Pasensya na" Sabi ni Keiji at nagbuntong hininga

"Tara pasok na" Sabi ni Oikawa at pumasok na sila sa loob

"Kei...Kumusta?" Tanong ni Keiji

"M..Mahirap...A..Akaashi..san" Pilit niyang sabi

"Laban ka ha! Ipagbebake pa kita sa birthday mo" Sabi ni Oikawa habang hawak ang kamay niya

Ngumiti naman si Tsukishima at marahang tumango

"S...Salam...at...sain...yo" Mahina niyang sabi na nagpatulo ng mga luha nilang lahat

Alam nilang pilit lumalaban si Tsukishima pero alam din nilang darating ang araw na hindi na nito kayang lumaban at magpapaalam na sakanila

—

"Ano?!! Gusto niyang makasama si Kuroo? Kung wala lang sakit si Kei baka napektusan ko na yon" Sabi ni Oikawa

Napabuntong hininga naman si Keiji "Alam ko pero hiling niya yun. Ayaw ko naman siya saktan" Sabi niya

"So sino magsasabi?" Tanong ni Sugawara

"Ako" Presinta ni Keiji

—

"Kuroo. Kausapin kita sandali" Walang emosyong sabi ni Keiji 

"Ohhhkay" Sabi ni Kuroo at lumabas silang dalawa

"Alam mo naman na yung kay Tsukishima diba?" Tanong ni Keiji

He hummed as a response na nagpairap kay Keiji

"He asked me if I could ask you to visit him...every end of the class hanggang gabi. Inshort If you could stay by his side" Sabi ni Keiji

"What?" Tanong ni Kuroo

"Alin ang hindi malinaw?" Tanong ni Keiji

"Bakit ako pa?" Tanong niya

"Eh kahit ako ayaw ko din na ikaw e. Pero ikaw yung gusto niya e ano magagawa ko dun" Sabi ni Keiji

"Tss fine" Sabi ni Kuroo

"Napilitan ka?" Tanong ni Keiji

"Hind—"

"Napilitan lang din si Kei tanggapin yung desisyon mo kaya siya nasaktan. Ikaw naman mapipilitan sa desisyon niya ngayon para quits kayo" Sabi ni Keiji "Every end of the class. Imessage mo kaagad si Kuya Aki kung late ka o hindi ka makakapunta para mapunan namin yung pagkukulang mo" Sabi pa ni Keiji bago naglakad palayo

—

_Saan nag kulang ang aking pagmamahal_   
_Lahat ay binigay nang mapangiti ka lang_   
_Ba't 'di ko nakita na ayaw mo na_   
_Ako ang kasama, pero hanap mo siya_

**MONTHS LATER**

"Kuroo? San ka pupunta?" Tanong ni Kenma habang hawak ang kamay ni Kuroo

"Kila Kei. Bukas bawi ako sayo. I love you" Sabi ni Kuroo at hinalikan sa noo si Kenma bago sumakay sa sasakyan niya at nagdrive na rin paalis

Napabuntong hininga si Kenma at naglakad narin pauwi

Habang naglalakad ay naramdaman niyang nagriring ang cellphone nya na kaagad niya namang sinagot

"Yaku-san?"

"Kenma! Nakauwi ka na? Hinatid ka ba ni Kuroo?" Tanong ni Yaku

"Pauwi palang. Hindi niya na ako nahatid, pumunta na siya kay Tsukishima" Sagot niya

"Ahh I see. Saya ko pa naman hinatid ka niya kahapon, last na pala yun" Sabi ni Yaku na nagpatawa nang mahina kay Kenma

"Ayos ka lang ba sa request ni Kei na yan?" Tanong pa ni Yaku

"Okay lang naman sakin. Nakukuha ko pa naman yung time ko kay Kuroo saka....ako naman yung nanira ng relasyon siguro deserve ko din 'to?" Sabi ni Kenma at sinipa ang maliit na bato sa daan habang nakayuko siya

"Hindi ikaw ang nanira ng relasyon, Kenma. Si Kuroo ang magulo ang isip at wala kayong kasalanan ni Tsukishima doon. Wag mong sisihin ang sarili mo" Sabi ni Yaku "Nagmahal ka lang Kenma. Walang mali doon" Sabi pa ni Yaku

"Alam ko Yaku-san, walang mali na nagmahal lang ako. Pero mali yata yung minahal ko" Sabi ni Kenma at tumawa ng pilit

"Kenma, may problema ba?" Tanong ni Yaku

"Ako yung kasama, pero siya yung hanap. Ako yung kasama, pero siya yung mahal"

—

"Malapit na birthday mo Kei. Anong gusto mo?" Tanong ni Kuroo habang kinukukuhan niya si Tsukishima na nakatingin lang sakanya

"K...Kayo l...lang...." Maikli niyang sagot

Kuroo chuckled and pat the megane's head, ruffling and feeling his soft blonde hair "I know but material things? or foods? May cravings ka ba? Actually medyo malelate ako sa birthday mo, sorry ha? Exam days kasi the day after tapos may tatapusin pa kaming project sa exact birthday mo" Sabi ni Kuroo at ngumiti

"T...Th..ank y..you....T...Tet..su....." Pilit sinabi ni Tsukishima at banayad na pinisil ang kamay ni Kuroo

"You're welcome" Sabi ni Kuroo at ngumiti at hinalikan ang mga kamay ni Tsukishima

"I...I wa..nt you....to...b..e h...app..y...plea..se be....happ...y for...  
me....." He breathed and smiled

"I'm happy....Kei I'm happy" Sabi ni Kuroo at patuloy na hinahalikan ang kamay ni Tsukishima

"K....Ko..zume....he...l...lov..es y..ou so....pl...ease...lo..ve..him....too...much....much mo...re...than...me.." He said and breathed as he continue "I l...lu...ff...y...ou...l..ove....Tet...su..san" Kuroo buried his face at the megane's chest as he hugged him

"Kei please be strong. For me, for us...I love you please be strong" Kuroo murmured which made the megane shed in tears as he finally heard the words he longed for

This is enough, his warmth is something he want and need. It reminded him of the first time he felt love when he first saw the emotionless megane. It was one of the greatest days he had, the greatest actually.

And he f*ckin' regret hurting him, it makes him f*ckin' sick to the stomach

But Kenma has been there for him thru his ups and downs after his break up with Tsukishima and he thank him so much for that

But Tsukishima hits him different, he was his first love and his first in everything. Having Tsukishima beside him is like having the first ever gift he had while having Kenma is like having the most essential gift he had

"Rest well tonight, Kei. I'll spend the whole day tomorrow with you" He said and kissed the blonde head's forehead

— 

_Saan natigil ang pagiging totoo_   
_Sa tuwing mababanggit na mahal mo ako_   
_Ba't 'di mo inamin na merong iba_   
_Ako ang kayakap, pero isip mo siya_

"Since exams day are coming, gusto kita ilabas para naman marelax tayong dalawa so we can both get ready for it" Sabi ni Kuroo at hinawakan ang kamay ni Kenma na nagpangiti sakanya

"Thank you" Sabi ni Kenma at naglakad lakad na sila sa musement park

They ride the ferris wheel and other rides and ate various foods while laughing together and taking pictures

It's been a while since he became this happy with someone, it's been awhile

"I bought us strawberry shortcake. Kumakain ka ba nito?" Tanong ni Kuroo at nilapag ang dalawang platito na may tig isang slice ng strawberry shortcake

"Yeah. It's not obvious but I really love strawberry cakes" Kenma said with a sweet smile and thank him for the food before eating

"You know what? Kei loves strawberries too!" Kuroo said and smiled before having a bite. He stopped eating and looked at Kenma who's looking down at his cake

"I'm so sorry haha....I just remembered. It's rude for me to say it...I'm...I'm really sorry....Kenma" He said as he hugged him and kissed the top of his forehead

_Ako ang kayakap, pero isip mo siya_

—

"Goodnight. Thanks for today" Sabi ni Kenma at pumasok na din sa bahay nila

**To: Kuya Akiteru**   
_[Papunta na po ako pero baka medyo malate kasi po traffic pero I'll definitely go there. Please asked Kei to stay awake for me:)]_

**From: Kuya Akiteru**   
_[Yup! He said he'll wait for you no matter what:)]_

It's his birthday today and instead of going straight to him, he asked Kenma on a date first and spend the night with Kei afterwards

He has the box of strawberry shortcake and a bouquet of flowers at his backseat

He listened to low volume music while driving to make him awake for the night drive. It's unusually traffic today

About an hour being stucked at the traffic, he got startled when his phone vibrated

"Akaashi?" He asked before answering

"Keij—"

"Condolence"

"Condolence?"

"Nakila Kei ka diba?" His eyebrows furrowed

"Wala pa. Lumabas pa kami ni Kenma kanina so late ako makakapunta kila Kei pero on the way na ako"

"I see. Hindi ka minessage ni Kuya Aki?"

"Uhmm hindi pa? I guess?" 

"Check your notifs or messages"

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"You have no idea?"

"Yes?"

"Kei died. Minutes ago"

He got startled and suddenly pushed the break making his car stop

"What?"

"Bro, wala na si Kei. Nagpost si Kuya Aki kanina. Si Bokuto to. Pinaiyak mo ulit si Akaashi"

He closed the call and quickly check his newsfeed and messages

**Akiteru Tsukishima**

_**You've done a great fight, brother. Rest in paradise. You will always be in our hearts.** _

**Messages:**

**Engineering Squadz!!**

**Hinata** : Uy nakita niyo na yung post ni kuya aki?

**Suga** : Ano yun? Nagrereview ako e

**Oikawa** : Ako din

**Hinata** : Check niyo

**Kageyama** : Hello ano meron

**Hinata** : Check mo yung post ni kuya aki

**Oikawa** : OMG fck

**Bokuto** : Bakit hindi kayo nagrereview ha

**Iwaizumi** : Totoo to?

**Kageyama** : Bakit naman ipopost ni kuya aki kung hindi

**Suga** : Tsukishima....

**Daichi** : Oy ano meron

**Daichi** : Napano si Tsuki?

**Yamaguchi** : Tsuki.....

**Bokuto** : **@Kuroo Tetsurou** nasan ka? alam mo na?

**Keiji** : Ang daya

**Suga** : Sobra

**Oikawa** : Shuta bat biglaan T.T

**Hinata** : Gusto ko iunsee hindi ako makapaniwala

**Kageyama** : **@Kuroo Tetsurou** nanjan ka ba kila kei? ano balita

**Kageyama** : Offline ata

**Bokuto** : Teka tatawagan namin siya

He quickly drove to the Tsukishima household and hurried inside to find the Tsukishima family crying

"Kei....you said you'll stay awake and wait for me right?" Tetsurou said as he hold the megane's hand who's a bit cold by now

He kissed his forehead and let his tears fell on his face

Tinanggal na nila ang mga nakakabit na makina at oxygen sakanya upang makita nila ng maayos si Kei

"I...I brought you strawberry shortcake....you love it right? Ha...Happy Birthday Kei.....Happy Birthday" Tetsurou said as he shed tears hugging the almost thin body of the megane

Minutes of silence surrounded them as a group of boys came with Yachi and Kiyoko, it was their friends

Suga and Oikawa put their hand of their mouths and suppress the tears. Hinata and Kageyama hugged and seek comfort to Sugawara. Iwaizumi carressed his boyfriend's back as Yamaguchi hugged Oikawa. Daichi carressed the gray head's back too as Yachi and Kiyoko hugged each other, watching there all teary. Akaashi walked near Kei and kissed his forehead

"Ha...Happy Birthday..Kei" He managed to say but cried to Bokuto after. Bokuto hugged him and silently cried as well

Alam nilang ito na ang huli, hindi man lang nila narinig ang huling mga salitang binitawan ni Kei ngunit masaya sila na hindi na ito nahihirapan

Siguro lumisan siya sa oras ng birthday niya dahil alam niyang mahal na mahal siya ng lahat sa araw na iyon at payapa siyang makakaalis sa oras na iyon

"Thank you very much and please be happy. I'll be watching over you all as your guardian angel. His last words" Sabi ni Akiteru 

_'Kei...Ang daya mo. Pero nakakata**ina kasi ako yung may kasalanan kung bakit naging ganito lahat. Kung tinrato sana kita ng maayos noon, kayakap pa kita ngayon. Kei...mahal kita...pasensya na kung huli ko na nasabi sayo...Mahal kita Kei...Mahal na mahal'_

And that's how Kei Tsukishima left, memories all engraved into his loveones' mind

—

_Ba't 'di ko naisip na merong hanggan_   
_Ako yung nauna, pero siya ang wakas_

"Akaashi, nak. Okay lang ba na ikaw muna mag attendance? Wala na kasi tayong secretary" Malungkot na ngiti ng guro nila

"O..Okay po maam" Sabi naman ni Akaashi at naglabas na ng papel

"Guys, mag aattendance muna ako. Pakisabi kung present kayo" Sabi ni Akaashi nang tumayo sa harap at nagsimula nang magroll call

"Kuroo Tetsurou?" Wika niya habang nakayuko padin "Wala si Kuroo?" Tanong niya pa

Napatingin naman si Sugawara sa upuan ni Kuroo "Wala siya. Absent" Sabi niya

Nagbuntong hininga naman si Akaashi at minarkahan ng absent si Kuroo

_'Simula nang mawala si Kei hindi na siya pumasok. Gusto niya ba bumagsak?'_ Tanong ni Keiji sa sarili. Nailing siya at nagpatuloy na din sa pagroroll call

—

"Uhh...Ano....Ko..Kozume!" Tawag ni Oikawa

"Uh...Oikawa...san?" Mahinang sagot ni Kenma

"Nakakausap mo ba si Kuroo? H—Hindi kasi siya pumapasok. Baka nakakausap mo lang naman?" Tanong niya pa

"Uhm...Nakakausap ko siya pero hindi rin maayos. I'll try to go to his house later. May gusto ba kayo ipasabi?" Tanong ni Kenma

"Ayusin niya sarili niya kamo. Hindi matutuwa si Kei sa pinaggagagawa niya" Sabi ni Suga

Ngumiti naman si Kenma

"Sige. Una na ako" Sabi niya at sumunod narin kila Yaku

"Iniisip natin na nagpaubaya si Kei para kila Kozume at Kuroo. Pero parang nagpaubaya din si Kozume para kila Kuroo at Kei" Sabi ni Iwaizumi

"Think so?" Tanong ni Oikawa

Tumalikod si Keiji na sinundan naman nila ng tingin "Pupunta ako kay Kei mamaya. Sama kayo?" Tanong niya

"Kakapunta mo lang kaninang umaga bago pumasok diba?" Tanong ni Kiyoko

"Oo pero gusto ko parin pumunta mamaya" Sabi naman ni Keiji

"May gusto ka ba sabihin kay Kei?" Tanong ni Suga

"Marami. Sobrang dami" Sabi ni Keiji at naglakad na palayo na sinundan naman ni Bokuto at pinasunod din ni Suga sila Hinata at Kageyama sakanila

"Kakaiba na din yang mga kinikilos ni Keiji" Sabi ni Oikawa

"Oo. Must be because of Kei" Sagot ni Daichi

"Definitely" Sabi naman ni Suga at naglakad narin sila kasunod

—

"Kuroo. Si Kenma 'to" Katok ni Kenma sa pinto ng apartment ni Kuroo

"Bukas yan" Rinig niya mula sa loob

Binuksan na ni Kenma ang pinto at pumasok na din. Nakita niya si Kuroo doon na nakadapa sa couch habang may mga walang laman na canned beer na nagkalat sa sala at nakabukas ang TV pero nakababa ang volume. Nakapatay din ang mga ilaw at nakabukas ang mga kurtina at bintana kung saan pumapasok ang malamig na hangin ng gabi na iyon

Naupo si Kenma sa maliit na upuan sa tabi ni Kuroo

"Kuroo....Bakit ako yung pinili mo?" Bigla niyang tanong. Hindi man lang gumalaw si Kuroo pero alam niyang narinig niya ang tanong na iyon

"Bakit ako yung pinili mo kung si Kei naman yung mahal mo?" Tanong niya ulit

"Kenma....stop" Mahinang sabi ni Kuroo

"Kuroo harapin mo ko" Sabi ni Kenma ng mahinahon at pilit na iniikot si Kuroo paharap sakanya

_'Hangga't maaari, kumalma ka Kenma. Wag kang sisigaw at wag kang iiyak!'_ Sa isip isip ni Kenma

"Hindi kita maintindihan. Hinayaan naman kitang mamili....pero sabi mo ako yung mahal mo. Pero bakit nagkakaganyan ka? I thought it's all clear, at walang feelings na involved sa pag aalaga mo sakanya? Then why? Just f*ckin' why Kuroo?" Tanong ni Kenma at yumuko. Hindi niya na rin napigilan ang paglabas ng damdamin

"Kenma....ikaw nga yung mahal ko. Can you just shut up at paniwalaan mo naman ako?" Sabi ni Kuroo at naupo sa couch

"Lagi kitang pinapaniwalaan. Kahit kasinungalingan pinapaniwalaan ko kasi galing sayo" Sagot naman ni Kenma

"Anong kasinungalingan? When did I lie?" Tanong ni Kuroo at tumingin kay Kenma

"When you said you love me. Si Kei pa rin diba?" Sabi ni Kenma at yumuko

"F*ck Kenma! Oo mahal ko nga siya pero ikaw na nga diba?! Ikaw na nga yung pinili ko! Ano pa bang kulang ha?!" Hindi na rin nagulat si Kenma sa pagtaas ng boses ni Kuroo

"Okay...Salamat kasi pinili mo ako" Kenma softly snd quietly said as he sniff and stood up

"Naging masaya ka ba talaga sakin kaya ako yung pinili mo? O napilitan ka lang na ako yung piliin kasi alam mong tatanggapin ka naman ulit ni Kei? Nagmamahal ba tayong dalawa o ako lang? Nakalimutan mo na ba talaga si Kei o naiimagine mo lang na ako si Kei kaya ka masaya? Kuroo, kung ganito ang unhealthy na. Mabuti pa putulin na natin habang hindi pa malala. Salamat sa lahat" Wika ni Kenma at lumabas na rin ng apartment ni Kuroo ng tumatakbo

Nahinto siya malayo layo na sa lugar na iyon. Nasa tapat siya ng isang street light habang hindi na rin mapigilan ang pagtulo ng mga luha

_'Akala ko ba kapag nagmahal ka, sasaya ka? Ito ba yung saya?'_ Sa isip niya

He started walking slowly again, hands aggressively wiping the tears on his eyes while it rolls continuously. He quietly sniffs and think

_'Mahal ko siya pero magpapaubaya ako kasi mahal ko siya. Mahal ko siya kaya magpapaubaya ako. Akala ko ba hindi ka iiyak Kenma?'_

_'Paanong hindi ako iiyak? Ang sakit'_

_'Hindi naman ako ang nauna...Pero hindi rin ang wakas....I just wished I could turn back the time and be your first in everything...Ganyan mo rin kaya ako kamahal? Or maybe sana ako nalang yung nagkasakit? Ganyan mo rin kaya ako kamahal? Kapag namatay ba ako....ako yung mamahalin mo? It pains me to think na minahal mo ako sa mga oras na mahal mo pa siya....Was it true love? o infatuation lang? Ofcourse it's not love! Mahal mo pa siya diba? Pero ikaw minahal kita....ng totoo...Ikaw yung una ko sa lahat. He's your first but you're my first. Pwede bang ako nalang? Kuroo....Ang sakit'_

_'Bakit hindi ko naisip na matatapos din 'tong fairytale lovestory natin sa utak ko? Bakit hindi ko naisip na hindi nga pala ako yung una? At malamang hindi rin ang wakas'_

_'Mahal kita pero pinapaubaya na kita...'_

_'Kuroo....'_

—

_At kita naman sa 'yong mga mata_   
_Kung bakit pinili mo siya_   
_Mahirap labanan ang tinadhana_   
_Pinapaubaya_   
_Pinapaubaya_   
_Pinapaubaya ko na sakanya_

**YEARS LATER**

"It's raining cats and dogs outside. Talagang bang pupunta ka don?" Tanong ni Yaku na nagpangiti kay Kenma

"Oo. Kahit na bumagyo pa" Sabi naman ni Kenma habang sinusuot ang rain coat niya at hinahanda ang payong

"Here's your keys Kenma-san! Ingat!" Sabi ni Lev at inabot ang car keys niya sakanya. Ngumiti naman si Kenma at nagpasalamat bago kinuha sa mga kamay ni Lev ang susi

"Una na ako..Balik ako ewan ko basta pag nauwi na ako" Sabi ni Kenma at lumabas na at kaagad pumasok sa kotse niya

Bakit kasi September pa yung birthday ni Kei? Eh rainy month yun

Pagdating sa pupuntahan niya at kaagad siyang bumaba sa kotse at binuksan ang payong at pinuntahan ang puntod ng isang pamilyar na kaibigan

**Tsukishima Kei**

"Happy Birthday Kei saka....Happy? Death Anniversary din. Although hindi appropriate na maglagay ng happy sa death anniversary. But I hope na masaya ka.....Are you happy?" Tanong niya at ngumiti habang nagsisindi ng kandila at inaayos ang bulaklak na dala niya at ang isang maliit na box ng strawberry shortcake

"Mukhang galing na sila Keiji dito? May mga bulaklak at kandila na din e. Non stop kasi yung ulan kaya ngayon lang ako nakadalaw. Akala ko mag sta stop, hindi pala. Naghintay pa ako pero sasabak din pala ako sa matinding ulan" Sabi niya pa at humagikgik

"Kei....alam kong hindi ko napasaya si Kuroo pero....Salamat kasi tinuring mo akong kaibigan despite of what I have done...years ago. I still have your letter! Hindi ko lang siya nadala kasi baka mabasa" Sabi niya pa at napatingin siya sa kalangitan kung saan nagsisimula nang lumitaw ang mga sinag ng araw ulit

"We successfully became what we dreamt of, I guess? Alam kong naikukwento na nila Keiji 'to pero kwento ko padin" Sabi pa ni Kenma sa sarili at tumawa

"Salamat sa lahat Kei....kahit hindi kita masyadong kilala sa tingin ko naging attached na rin ako sayo...Maraming salamat sa pagkakataon...Sumaya ako kahit nahihirapan ka....Pasensya na Kei....Kung naging masaya ako habang nasasaktan ka" Hindi na niya napigilan ang pagtulo ng mga luha na pinupunasan niya gamit ang sleeves ng sweater niya

"Here" Napatingin siya sa gilid niya kung nasaan ang isang matangkad na lalaki na may transparent na payong at naka polo coat na nagaabot sakanya ng panyo habang nakangiti

"Kuroo...." Gulat na banggit ni Kenma

"It's been a while, hasn't it? I didn't expect na dito tayo magkikita ulit" Sabi ni Kuroo at pinunas na sa mga mata ni Kenma ang panyo at pinahawak sakanya pagkatapos

"How are you?" Tanong ni Kuroo habang nagtutulos din ng kandila at binaba ang bulaklak na dala niya

"Fine...I guess" Mahinang sagot ni Kenma at yumuko

Kuroo chuckled "Congrats on passing the board exam, Atty. Kozume Kenma" He said and smiled as he looked at the blonde head

"Uhh...Th...Thanks" He showed a small smile at the black head "You're an engineer now? I guess? It's been 10 years since then" Kenma said

"Yeah. It's been a while, really" Kuroo said and looked at the sky

"Keiji...gave me a letter from Kei 10 or 9 years ago....It made me happy..." Kenma quietly said

"Really? I'm glad" Kuroo said and looked at the sky "You think he already forgave me?" He asked

"Yeah. I think so. Sa tingin ko naman hindi si Kei yung type ng tao na magtatanim ng sama ng loob?" Kenma said as he shielded himself from the bright sunlight using his hand

"Can we start over?" Kuroo asked which made Kenma widened his eyes

"What?" Kenma asked

"Can we start over?" He repeated

"Uhm....I'll...I'll think about...it?" Kenma said, unsure

Kuroo chuckled and looked at Kenma "Okay. I'll wait for your answer" He said and smiled at the blonde head

"Uy! Andito pala kayo! It's been awhile!" Nagulat ang dalawa nang maramdaman ang mga kamay ni Bokuto at ang sigaw nito sakanila. Napatingin sila sa likuran nila at nakitang kompleto ang 'Engineering Squadz'

Kumakaway si Hinata habang hawak ang kamay ni Kageyama na nakangiti lang. Nandoon din sila Sugawara at Daichi na magkatabi at si Oikawa at Iwaizumi na magkahawak din ang kamay. Si Kiyoko at Yachi na nakangiti lang din at si Keiji na nakahawak na din sa kamay ni Bokuto

"Congratulations! Attorney Kenma!" Bati nila pagkalapit nila sa dalawa

Nagulat naman si Kenma at tuluyang tumulo ang mga luha niya

"Hala wag ka umiyak. Hindi ka naman namin inaaway" Sabi ni Oikawa at yumakap sa likod ni Kenma

"Salamat" Maikling sagot ni Kenma

Ngumiti naman silang lahat

"Happy Birthday Kei" Bati ng mga bagong dating

"We're happy now, for we know you're our guardian angel" 

They smiled at each other and hug as a group. Looking at their dearest friend who stick them all together strongly

Hindi masamang magpaubaya kung alam mo namang sasaya ka at sasaya siya. Kung hindi ka masaya ngayon, darating din yan. Happiness is all that matters. As for Kei, letting go is something he need to do in order for Kuroo to take the next step

Ipinaubaya na niya si Kuroo....pero alam niyang sa tamang tao niya yun ginawa

_Kenma,_

_Alam kong ang selfish ng idea ko na pilitin si Kuroo na makasama ako kahit alam kong ikaw na yung mahal niya. I just want to say sorry, but thank you for understanding. I may not be good with words but I want to give you my outmost thanks. You're a friend and my animal spirit? We just loved, there's nothing wrong with it. I don't hate you so please stop hating yourself. Please make Tetsu-san happy. Sayo ko na pinapaubaya lahat, for I know it's only you who can make him happy more than I could. I can see it thru his eyes. Thank you so much and please be happy. Pinapaubaya ko na siya sayo dahil alam kong ikaw ang tamang tao para don_

_Kei_

—

_"Kenma!" Napaangat ng tingin si Kenma mula sa librong binabasa sa lalaki sa harapan niya_

_"Kuroo?" Mahina niyang tanong. Ngumiti ang lalaki at tumabi ng upo sakanya_

_"It was nice meeting you! I'm Tetsurou Kuroo. Engineering Section 5" Pakilala nito at inilahad ang kanang kamay niya na tinanggap naman ni Kenma gamit ang kaliwa niyang mata_

_"Kozume Kenma. Humanities Section 4" Pakilala niya din_

_"I see! Salamat nakipagkita ka saakin. I actually asked Kai and Yamamoto to tell you. Sila ba nagsabi sayo or sila Yaku?" Tanong ni Kuroo at kumuha na din ng libro na babasahin_

_"Uhm...Si Tora ang nagsabi sakin. Bakit pala gusto mo makipagkita?" Tanong ni Kenma at bumalik narin sa binabasa niya_

_" I just want to be friends! Or maybe...more than friends?" Kuroo said and smiled at Kenma which made the blonde head blushed_

_"Oh...I made you blush! Good start!" Kuroo said and softly laughed at himself_

_Kenma smiled "Baliw" Mahina niyang sabi_

_"Sayo" Mahinang dugtong naman ni Kuroo_

_"Excuse me?" Tanong ni Kenma_

_"Hmm?" Maang maangan ni Kuroo_

_"Wala. Ano ba talagang pakay mo?" Tanong ni Kenma_

_"I just want to be friends okay? I just find you interesting that's why" He said_

_"Okay then. Fine by me" Kenma said and closed the book and put it back at its place_

_"Really? Thanks!" Kuroo said and smiled as he was walk, tailing at Kenma_

_"Can I also exert some effort to level up our friendship then?" Kuroo asked_

_Kenma stopped walking which made Kuroo slightly smirk. Kenma turned around and gave the bedhead a small smile_

_"Fine by me"_

—

"Are you cold?" Kuroo asked as he breathed to the scarf

"Nah. It's fine. We have to visit Kei, you know. It doesn't matter" Kenma said as he shivered

"I know but take care of yourself too. You might catch a cold and what? You'll follow Kei?" Pabirong sabi ni Kuroo na ikinatawa ni Kenma at bahagya siyang hinampas

"Baliw baka magtampo si Kei sayo" Sabi niya

Kuroo chuckled "He knew it's a joke and I also think na hindi ka naman niya isasama agad" Sabi pa nito

"What if ikaw yung sunduin agad ni Kei?" Tanong ni Kenma

"Eh wala tayo magagawa. Iwan na kita" Sabi ni Kuroo

"Ganyan din ba sinabi mo kay Kei noon? Wala tayong magagawa, iwan na kita?" Tanong ni Kenma at tumingin kay Kuroo na bumagsak ang ngiti

"Hindi. Sinabi ko lang na itigil na namin tapos sabi niya okay" Kuroo said as he shrugged

"He must have suffered a lot" Sabi ni Kenma at nayuko

"Yeah I know. And I caused all of that" The raven head said "Pero ako parin yung nasaktan sa huli" He shrugged

"We're here" Sabi ni Kenma at bumaba na rin nang huminto ang sinasakyan nilang bus

"Bakit ba hindi nalang tayo nagkotse?" Tanong ni Kuroo, knowing that they both own a car

"Hiniram nila Oikawa yung akin. Nasa carwash naman yung sayo. Ano?" Kenma said as he sneezed after

"Sabi ko na kasi gamitin mo na 'tong coat. Pwersahan na 'to Kenma" Sabi ni Kuroo at pwersang inilagay kay Kenma ang brown na coat. The blonde chuckled and cover himself after the raven head put it to him

"Thanks" Sabi ni Kenma at naglakad na sila papunta sa destinasyon

"Merry Christmas Kei— _achoo!_ " Bati ni Kuroo sabay bahing

Kenma chuckled "Ikaw naman magkakacolds" He said and smiled as he placed a small box of strawberry shortcake and a small bouquet of flowers

"Advance lang kami pumunta kasi gusto namin maging unique" Sabi pa ni Kuroo

"Si Kuroo lang" Sabi naman ni Kenma

"Suporta naman Kenma" Kuroo said as he is rubbing his hands to create some heat

"Maybe we should try hugging each other? It somehow cease the cold?" Kuroo said and ready to hug Kenma when Kenma blocked his hands to the raven head's face

"No" Maikling sagot ni Kenma at sinindihan ang mga kandila 

"It's been a while Kei. September at December nalang kami usually nadadaan sayo. We've been very busy and it's not really a good thing" Sabi ni Kenma at ngumiti "It's been 13 years huh? Quite fast" Sabi pa nito at bahagyang pinagpag ang mga alikabok sa bato sa harapan nila

"We've been very busy, really" Sabi ni Kuroo at inakbayan si Kenma

"We've been very busy planning our wedding and we know....you're happy" Kuroo said and smiled. Kenma smiled too and looked down

"Thank you Kei. Please be our guide to our new start" Sabi ni Kenma at inangat ang ulo niya para ngumiti

"Merry Christmas Kei. Please be happy"

Kei smiled as he smiled at the two happy people infront of him

_"I'm happy and I wish you all the happiness. Merry Christmas Kenma and Tetsu-san"_

—

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Have a great day ahead!:> To God be the Glory!<3


End file.
